logosfandomcom-20200222-history
PlayStation Essentials
PlayStation Platinum 1997–2006 PlayStation Platinum was the name of Sony's budget software range used in the PAL region covering Europe, the Middle East, Africa and Asia-Pacific. Above is the logo which was used on the original PlayStation. The black PlayStation banner was changed to silver for Platinum releases. 2002–2006 From PlayStation 2 onwards, Platinum releases had a whole box art design which framed the game's original cover art rather than just a unique banner. The first PS2 design was simply a silver frame around the original cover, including the black PS2 banner thus having two present, with a white stripe underneath where the Platinum logo was placed. This design was later updated slightly with the removal of the black PS2 banner and the centering of the white stripe. 2006–2013 The PlayStation 2 Platinum design was updated for a second time in 2006 but this time it was completely refreshed. The PS2 banner remained silver however the background became black with a subtle pin stripe pattern. Metallic silver framed the original cover with the new red badge logo at the bottom. The Platinum font was the same as previously. This design was also used on PlayStation Portable releases until 2010. During this time the tagline "The Best of PlayStation 2" was introduced, or "The Best of PSP (PlayStation Portable)" for PSP. 2008–2012 With the release of the PlayStation 3, Platinum was given a new main colour of yellow with the previous silver being used only on the frame. This also applied to the banner which had up until this point always been silver. The design was updated in 2009 with the PS3's rebrand due to the release of the slimline model. The classic silver banner returned with the frame now being in yellow. PlayStation Essentials 2010–present The Platinum range for PlayStation Portable was replaced by PSP Essentials in 2010. The box art design consisted of an orange and black background with pop-art style dots, and a red irregular shaped logo. 2012–present PlayStation Platinum was completely fazed out in 2012 when the PlayStation 3 range was also renamed Essentials. With this, the red from PS2 releases returned, replacing the yellow, but unlike Platinum the banner remained black. The tagline "The Best of PlayStation 3" survived the rebranding. Gallery Gran Turismo (Platinum).png|The original PlayStation Platinum banner on the cover of Gran Turismo. Final Fantasy X (Platinum).png|First PlayStation 2 Platinum box art design, with two PS2 banners, on Final Fantasy X. Ratchet & Clank (Platinum).png|Second PlayStation 2 Platinum box art design featured on Ratchet & Clank. Jak II (Platinum).png|Third PlayStation 2 platinum box art design, also used for PSP, on Jak II: Renegade. Resistance 2 (Platinum).png|First PlayStation 3 Platinum box art design as seen on Resistance 2. Driver - San Francisco (Platinum).png|Second PlayStation 3 Platinum box art design on Driver: San Francisco. LittleBigPlanet (Essentials).png|PSP Essentials box art design featured on the cover of LittleBigPlanet. Uncharted 2 (Essentials).png|PlayStation 3 Essentials box art design on the cover of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Category:PlayStation Category:Budget ranges Category:1997 Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Sony